captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Furano middle school
ふらの中学校 |image= Furano S2 (2018) 1.jpg|2018 Furano MS (DT).png|Manga Furano (CT).jpg|1983 |nationality=Japanese |other_names=Furano MS |first_appearance= }} Furano middle school (ふらの中学校, Furano Chugakko) or Furano MS is the Hokkaido prefecture representative at the 16th middle school tournament. The team is led by Hikaru Matsuyama. Description Furano MS is the semi-final opponent of the Nankatsu middle school. They had a fierce fight between the two, since their special strength is a perfect team combination play, which should be even better than that of Nankatsu's, doing great passes between its members since all of them have being playing altogether since Kids' Dream arc. Indded, the Furano team has changed only marginally since elementary school days and is therefore perfectly matched, led by the fierce and courageous captain MF Hikaru Matsuyama, doing the Furano Combi with FW Kazumasa Oda. Uniforms Manga * Home: White collared jersey with a red ふらの kanji and a broad red shoulder stripe, black shorts and white socks with a black stripe. * Away: White collared jersey with a light orange ふらの kanji and a broad light orange shoulder stripe, light orange shorts and white socks with a light orange stripe. * Goalkeeper: Masanori Kato wears a dark tan collared uniform with long sleeves and the ふらの kanji, with beige shorts and white socks with a black stripe. Anime * 1983 anime: This shirt is greatly based on the manga away uniform on its design. A pale blue jersey with a broad orange shoulder stripe with the "F" yellow orange logo and collar, orange shorts and orange socks with a pale blue stripe. The goalkeeper wears a light grey jersey with a broad black stripe and the "F" black logo and collar, black shorts and orange socks with a black stripe. * Shin Captain Tsubasa: This shirt is greatly based on the manga home uniform on its design, except that the shorts are charcoal grey colored. * 2001 anime: Light blue jersey with a broad indigo shoulder stripe with the "F" dark blue logo and collar, dark blue shorts and light blue socks with two indigo stripes. The goalkeeper wears an indigo jersey with dark blue collar and the "F" dark blue logo, black shorts and indigo socks. The captain armband is indigo with dark blue stripes. * 2018 anime: To be updated as series progresses. Other equipment * Hachimaki (鉢巻, "helmet-scarf"): This is a trait exclusively for the Furano team in the Golden Generation era. The hachimaki is a stylized headband in Japanese culture made of white cloth by former assistant manager Yoshiko Fujisawa, as a symbol of perseverance, effort, and/or courage by the wearer. Matsuyama's #10 hachimaki had also a hidden message with a whitish transparent thread: "I LOVE YOU - YOSHIKO", a message which Matsuyama deeply treasured even in his PK round between France Jr. and All Japan Jr. where he scored a goal against GK Amoro. Strategy * Avalanche Attack (w/ Furano teammates): As a counterattack, all Furano players head forward to the other side of the pitch, in an "V" or "W" shaped form, in order to keep the ball even if a member loses the ball by a rival's sliding tackle or feint, so as to the next player in line will gain the ball once more. This technique is effective but still without the long-range Eagle shot special technique from Matsuyama, Furano would not have being able to score against Nankatsu on the semifinals. Results '16th national middle school tournament' Hokkaido prefecture tournament *''Final'' ○ Furano 7 - 0 Satsunishi ● Final tournament *○ Furano 6 - 0 Sakushou ● *○ Furano 4 - 0 Suwa ● *○ Furano 3 - 1 Kamimukai ● *''Quarterfinal'' ○ Furano 2 - 1 Minamiuwa ● *''Semifinal'' ● Furano 2 - 3 Nankatsu ○ Players | valign=top | | valign=top | | valign=top | |} *Coach Daigo Kurata *1st Assisant manager: Yoshiko Fujisawa *2nd Assisant manager: Machiko Machida Gallery |-|1983= Furano MS (CT).jpg|Furano MS Furano MS (CT) 2.jpg|Furano middle school Matsuyama Yoshiko (CT).jpg|Matsuyama and Yoshiko Matsuyama MS (CT).jpg|Bearing the hachimaki Matsuyama - Feint Tackle 2.jpg|Matsuyama's Feint Tackle Furano defense (BF).jpg|Furano defense Furano mid. school.jpeg|Ball reception Eagle Shot (CT).jpg|Eagle Shot |-|SCT= Middle School Teams.jpg|With Furano jersey |-|2001= hikaru01.jpg|Furano Mid. School uniform hikaru02.jpg|Furano Mid. School uniform hikaru04.jpg|Furano Mid. School uniform Matsuyama vs Tsubasa (2001).jpeg|Matsuyama vs. Tsubasa Furano FC (2001).jpg |-|2018= Boys fight arc (2018) 1.png Furano S2 (2018) 1.jpg Boys Fight (2018) 1.jpg |-|Illustrations= Matsuyama MS (DT).png|Matsuyama (Junior High) Matsuyama - Furano Mid. School.jpg|Matsuyama Matsuyama Furano.png|Hikaru Matsuyama Player 2332.png|Matsuyama and Yoshiko Kazumasa Furano (DT).png|Kazumasa Oda Kazumasa Furano (DT) 2.png|Kazumasa Oda |-|Manga= Avalanche Tactic (BF).jpg|Avalanche Tactic Eagle Shot (BF).jpg|Eagle Shot External links * at Captain Tsubasa db de:Furano Mittelschule Category:Middle school teams